Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Appearance Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He has white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Shocksquatch appears slimmer than before and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has four fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Powers and Abilities Similar to Brainstorm, Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from any part of his body. As shown in The Final Countdown, by covering objects with his electricity, Shocksquatch can telekinetically move them. Shocksquatch is more agile than he looks, as he jumped over Buglizard, and can run on all fours. Shocksquatch has enhanced strength, as shown when he punched Buglizard until the ground was broken, to the point where he and Buglizard fell through into the subway. Weaknesses Shocksquatch is helpless when he is insulated. This is also shown when Shocksquatch was held by Ultimate Spidermonkey's webs. Shocksquatch's electrical powers are useless if the enemy has enough insulation. History |-|Specials = ;Ben *Shocksquatch first appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. Shocksquatch was accidentally unlocked and was used to fight Alpha. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Shocksquatch defeated Buglizard. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder. *In Many Happy Returns, Shocksquatch was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Bros in Space, Shocksquatch was defeated and captured by Fistrick and his Muroid army. *In Store 23, Shocksquatch stopped the Orange Offenders from stealing money. *In T.G.I.S., Shocksquatch was mistaken for a cryptid by the Saturdays. Later, Shocksquatch battled Argost and Dr, Animo's army of Frankencryptids. *In The Ultimate Heist, Shocksquatch defeated Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo, but was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In A Fistful of Brains, Shocksquatch was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In Max's Monster, Shocksquatch chased after Phil. *In Fight at the Museum, Shocksquatch was defeated by Exo-Skull. *In Third Time's a Charm, Shocksquatch battled Charmcaster. *In The Final Countdown, Shocksquatch was used to battle Yetta. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Shocksquatch battled Way Bads. *In A New Dawn, Shocksquatch appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Specials= ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros in Space'' *''Store 23'' *''T.G.I.S.'' (x2) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''Max's Monster'' (accidental transformation) *''Fight at the Museum'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock *Battle for Power *Ben 10: Slammers *Cavern Run *Danger from Dimension 12 *Heroes United *The Return of Psyphon *TKO *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile) *Zombozo's Big Score Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game by 16-year-old Ben only. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Shocksquatch is a play of words containing "shock" (for his electrical powers) and sasquatch (another name for Bigfoot, which Shocksquatch bears resemblance to). Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Electricyeti was an early name for Shocksquatch.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/428264946879461339 *Shocksquatch is a bot armor on TKO. The armor is of his Heroes United design, as this was before his official Omniverse artwork was released. *An electrical sound is heard whenever Shocksquatch speaks and sometimes a monkey sound. *Shocksquatch is featured on disc one of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 1 A New Beginning. *As of Omniverse, Shocksquatch is the only alien that produces yellow electricity, as Frankenstrike, Brainstorm, and Buzzshock all generate green electricity while AmpFibian and Feedback both generate blue electricity. *Shocksquatch was replaced by Frankenstrike in the opening intro of Ben 10: Omniverse's Arc 5. *Shocksquatch was the first alien to have a complete redesign in Ben 10: Omniverse, followed by Eatle, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Swampfire and Chromastone. References Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males